


Breaking the Rules

by confused_bliss



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Could Be Canon, Gap Filler, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-07 11:37:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7713499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/confused_bliss/pseuds/confused_bliss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brian's thoughts as Justin danced at Babylon beside him, luring his two tricks away from him. His initial irritation, turning into admiration for his determined blond stalker... leading Brian up to breaking his long standing rule. Short little ONESHOT based on 1.03.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breaking the Rules

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Another gapfiller/oneshot found not cross-posted here. To those that haven't read this, I hope you enjoy it.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do NOT own the characters of Queer as Folk. This is for entertainment purposes only.

Brian moved his body in absolute rhythm with the music, smiling as his two targets continued to grind their hard bodies against him. He would lean into each one at intervals whispering all the lewd, and extremely explicit acts he fully intended to perform with them.

 

The two nameless men were growing hotter for him by the moment. He already held visions of them sucking him, followed by a most thorough fucking. Of course, fucked by him. Brian Kinney did not bottom. He was born to be in control. Even while fucking. And, he did it well.

 

Then, Brian's gaze was momentarily pulled from his two tricks. His eyes rolled in exasperation when he realized who had captured his attention.

 

Justin was walking towards him shirtless... glitter attaching itself to his beautiful, smooth chest.

 

His eyes narrowed on him without turning his head towards him; Brian had a thought that filled him with astonishment. _Damn, but I still want that twink._

 

_What the fuck? Brian Kinney does NOT do repeats. And yet, I still want to fuck that boy. Want it badly._

 

 

Next, Brian realized Justin wasn't moving to intercept him as he had anticipated. After all, he had been stalking him. It was a logical assumption. The boy was gyrating on the dance floor, near him, but just as close to another group of men that were all but eating him up with their eyes. Something as young and fresh as Justin was not common at Babylon. The blond twink would have no problems getting fucked tonight.

 

Brian frowned slightly at that last thought. He refused to accept that the thought disturbed him. If it did it was only due to knowing how good it felt to be inside his tight little ass. Brian felt the sweat on his face as he danced on the crowded dance floor, scrunched in between the two tricks... both of them touching him. He was about to suggest they head out, and begin what he intended to be a long night for the three of them when the unthinkable happened.

 

They were leaving him! Nobody leaves Brian Kinney until he tells them to go. First to go was the one he had found at Woody's. The one that had got away for awhile thanks to Mikey distracting him. But, he had leveled out that score nicely. Then, the body building hunk of a man departed just as quickly.

 

Brian watched in total amazement as they moved to surround Justin. This was just unbelievable, Brian thought. Nobody leaves him, and most especially not for an inexperienced twink. They began to touch Justin... even more so than they had been with him. The large one began kissing Justin's back, both had their hands all over him. Brian shook his head in irritation, before having a sudden realization.

 

How stupid he had been. The damn kid had deliberately sabotaged him. That sweet, smooth looking body... so young and fresh in the midst of the most jaded, and experienced fags in Pittsburgh. The boy had no idea what he was inviting, the league in which he was attempting to play. Justin would glance over with a sheepish grin. So proud of himself. In that moment, Brian didn't care that Justin had stolen his marks for the night. The kid had done well. He took two tricks from Brian Kinney... the stud of Liberty Avenue. Smirking in anticipation Brian thought to himself, _Oh yes, you little twat, you are going to get your reward. But, it won't be from these two._

 

Brian moved in... pushing the men out of the way, totally disregarding them now. He began to move his body against Justin, kissing his neck... licking upwards to his throat. And, then he kissed him. Really kissed him. He felt such heat, and hunger such as he had never known.

 

They danced out the rest of the song... grinding, kissing, licking each other. All but fucking each other in the middle of the dance floor. Brian kissed him one more time, then grabbed his hand... pulling him out of Babylon, unaware of Mikey's watchful and very knowing eyes.

 

Brian sped towards his loft uncaring of the speed laws. His only thought present was getting his dick back inside this beautiful blond twink's ass.

 

One last time.

 

He would pound into this boy until he couldn't fuck any longer. And, then it would be done.

 

Brian smiled as he hustled Justin into the loft. Yes, he would break the rules just this once. And, then this attraction would be over.

 

He believed that. He _had_ to believe it.

 

END

 

 


End file.
